As Good as it Gets
by Jasmine of the Forest
Summary: Sometimes it seems like all the forces in the universe are against them - maybe 'close enough' is as good as it ever gets. Clois. **on indefinite hiatus**
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? Smallville doesn't belong to me, shock horror.

**Rating: **T, just to be safe

**Summary: **Set after Hydro, Clark must face the repercussions of what he has done, and an ever investigative Chloe decides to look further into the affair.

**A/N: **Not only is this my first Smallville Fanfic, but I also decided to make it harder for myself for the fact I live in Australia. We are still up to season five, so I apologise for:

a. Any errors in facts or character representation, and

b. Spelling or expressions which are slightly different to the American way.

**Time: **Set immediately after the Chloe/Lois/Clark scene in Hydro. Pretend like nothing happened after that point. :-)

**AS GOOD AS IT GETS**

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

"See ya!" Chloe beamed brightly at Lois as they left the apartment. Once they were safely out of earshot in the Talon, Chloe rounded on Clark. "So," she began brightly. "Care to explain why Jimmy showed me pictures of you and Lois in a somewhat _passionate_ position?"

"You saw that?" Clark asked weakly, staring at the ground in embarrassment.

"Duh, girlfriend," she reminded him, pointing to herself. "Speaking of which, you _do_ remember that Lois is somebody else's girlfriend?"

Clark breathed out heavily. "Yes," he said somewhat sadly. "I do. And I feel awful, if it's any consolation."

"Well, it's not me you should be serious apologising to," she said simply, still grinning widely. "And you should feel awful. You were in the Green Arrow's outfit, Clark – Oliver trusted you! So did Lois – you took advantage of the whole situation!"

"I know!" Clark replied, frustrated. He took a seat at one of the tables, and Chloe followed suit. "I know. It was so hard, though – Lois thought I was helping her try to uncover Oliver as the Green Arrow. As it was, I was helping Oliver throw Lois off the scent. One thing led to another and it all just got messed up!"

"Messed up?" Chloe laughed. "For the benefit of those few of us who didn't witness the telling scene, you're going to have to take me through it."

Clark sighed, resting his head between his hands. "Fine. Lois called Oliver, just as, it turned out, everyone knew she would. She pretended she was being followed by a group of thugs. When I got there – in Oliver's costume – there really _were_ thugs. I fended them off –"

"Naturally," Chloe interrupted.

"Then I helped her up –"

"Right there, you see, bad. The Green Arrow wouldn't have helped her up and stuck around. You should have made like the wind, Bullseye."

"Are you going to let me finish?" Clark looked at Chloe incredulously. She mutely nodded, so he continued. "Then she said something, like 'Your secret's safe with me, Oliver.' And then, she kissed me."

"Which would have been bad enough," Chloe's smile had not diminished in the slightest. "But now one is posed with the question, why did you kiss her back?"

"I don't know!" Clark exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders roughly. "I just did. Aren't you meant to kiss someone when they kiss you?"

"Well, theoretically, yeah. However, there was the fact that she has a boyfriend."

"I know."

"Who she thought you were."

"I know."

"Who you, funnily enough, weren't."

"I know!"

"And then – oh boy! – he did come around the corner."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Your uncanny ability to hear a pin drop a mile away may just have come in handy. That, and – oh yeah! – wasn't it part of _your_ plan that he should arrive when you were there?"

"Point taken," Clark replied glumly. "Wait – how did you know that was the plan?"

"The plan was pretty predictable," Chloe said smugly. "And finally, my favourite. The fact that it was Lois."

"So?" Clark avoided her gaze.

"Huh," was Chloe's reply. She feigned being stumped. "'So,' he says. I'm sorry, I thought I was talking to the same Clark Kent who believed that going out with Lois Lane was not even in the realm of possibilities."

"Those were _her_ words, not mine!" Clark got to his feet. "Besides, that was about going to Prom, not going out."

"Same difference," Chloe snorted.

"So," Clark asked, dreading her answer. "What do I do now?"

"You have some serious butt-kissing to do with Oliver first off," Chloe stated, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And _then_ you have to retreat to your loft and do some of that trademark brooding until you come to the – may I say it – pathetically _obvious_ conclusion that you have a crush on my cousin."

"I do not!" Clark defended. "Besides, I don't have 'crushes.'"

"My apologies," Chloe said sarcastically. "Of course you don't do crushes. Well, that leaves only one conclusion. You love her."

As soon as Chloe said the words, she felt a slight ache in her chest and a pang of jealously. The feeling was soon gone, though.

"You," Clark pointed at her, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. "Are crazy. Completely crazy. By the way – the plan was _not_ predictable!" With that he abruptly left the Talon, and Chloe was left alone at the table. Laughing.

* * *

Oliver Queen gave the punching bag one final cross as he heard the elevator approaching. When the door was thrust open by Clark, he went right back to hitting the bag.

"Well, I must say," Oliver called to Clark. "That was quite some rescue last night, Green Arrow."

"Oliver," Clark began uncertainly. "I'm sorry. About what happened. But look on the bright side – at least Lois doesn't think you're the Green Arrow anymore!"

"Yes, but I needn't have shown up at all. From what I hear, she knew I _couldn't_ be the Green Arrow before I interrupted."

"Chloe told you?" Clark felt slightly betrayed.

"No, but she told Jimmy, who, in turn, told me. I can't express enough how wonderful it is to hear from a green photographer that my girlfriend knew I wasn't the Green Arrow because he was a 'better kisser.'"

"Oliver –"

"No, Clark. No more apologies. You kissed her. Why?"

"Actually, Oliver. If you remember, it was _Lois_ who kissed _me_."

"But you kissed her back," Oliver spat, hitting the punching bag with one final, powerful roundhouse. "You could have ended it, but no. You didn't."

"Oliver," Clark was quickly running out of patience. "I don't know what you want from me! I helped you out – you wanted to keep your secret from Lois –"

"I don't want to – I _have_ to!"

"And I helped you keep it. I've apologised for what happened, what more do you want?"

"I have no idea!" Oliver admitted, throwing his hands up, defeated. "I have no idea. What you've got to realise though, Clark, is that what you did hurt. You're my friend, and I trusted you. I still do, but I'm a bit shaken in that trust right at the moment. I think it's best if you just give me a few days to cool off."

"Of course," Clark made his way back towards the elevator.

"And I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from Lois for a while."

"Why?" Clark asked, as he stepped in. "She didn't know it was me, and she might become suspicious. Don't worry, Oliver. You have nothing to worry about – I don't like Lois. Not in that way."

"Right," Oliver sighed, turning back to his newest pursuit in the punching back. It was obvious he quite share the same opinion as Clark.

* * *

"How'd things go?" Chloe asked Clark, sitting down on the couch in his loft.

"Not great, but I think he'll forgive me – eventually."

Chloe laughed. "You know what? I _knew_ you liked her!" She smiled triumphantly.

"Chloe, I do _not_ like her! Why won't you let this rest?"

"Simple: because I know you do. Wow. This is big Clark. I mean, you _kissed_ her. Clark Kent, bumbling, blushing farmboy from Kansas kissed Lois Lane, control-freak army brat. I mean, who'd have seen it coming? Besides me, of course."

"Chloe," Clark went to lean out the window. "I honestly have absolutely _no_ idea what you are on about."

"Come on," Chloe pleaded to his better sense. "Clark, you've had this _thing_ for Lois since, well, since you first knew her, really. I suspected it way back at that first rally she attended. And ever since, you've given all her boyfriends the third degree or worse!"

"Name one instance," Clark challenged, unable to think up a satisfying retort. "When I have interfered with Lois' love life."

"Easy."

"Fine. Go ahead then."

"Well, there was that happy little situation when you walked in on my cousin kissing AC."

"That was an accident!"

"Ah, but you see – the decent thing to do would have been to have discreetly walked out, hoping no one noticed. But no! That was not this farmboy's chosen action. Instead, Clark, you told her off!"

"I did _not_ tell her off!"

"From what Lois told me, you called her name in a very accusatory tone. Much like a boyfriend who's walked in on his girl kissing someone else, if I may say so."

"Lois was exaggerating."

"Uh-huh. Because that's just the obvious conclusion," Chloe rolled her eyes. "Of course! How could I not have known?"

"Chloe, it's Lois we're talking about. She'll do anything to make me look bad."

"Oh," Chloe's voice took on the same fun tone it had back in Lois' apartment. "And that must _really_ eat you up!"

"Chloe, enough," Clark said firmly. "Can we talk about something else now?" Chloe looked as though she could have gone on all night. "Please?" he pleaded.

"Fine," Chloe pretending to be crestfallen. She perked up almost immediately. "So – did you read the horoscope section of today's _Daily Planet_? I know stars are your go, and everything."

"I can't say I did," Clark eyed her suspiciously.

"You won't believe this, but I have the paper in my bag, as proof, if need be. Under your sign it says, '_You shall have to face the consequences of some drastic actions you have taken. Do not fear, however, because this will be your chance to throw away your inhibitions and soar if you let your heart lead you._' Funny, isn't it? Of all the days for horoscopes to finally be on the money..."

Clark rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

**Okay, not very long, compared to my usual marathon efforts in other sections. You know the drill, please R&R if you can be bothered, your reviews are what keep this writer writing! Fingers crossed the next part will be up in less than a week, but I usually make deadlines only to break them.**

**Jasmine of the Forest**


	2. Chapter 2: Smooth

**Disclaimer: **Again. Not mine.

**Rating: **T, just to be safe

**Summary: **Set after Hydro, Clark must face the repercussions of what he has done, and an ever investigative Chloe decides to look further into the affair.

**A/N: **Thank-you all so much for your encouraging reviews! They've been fantastic, and one of the reasons I was determined to get this second chapter out so soon (by my usual standards). Here are my personal thanks for those who had reviewed at my time of writing this:

**katie: **Thanks so much! Short and sweet, but it made me feel great. Hope you enjoy this next instalment!  
**lauraart123: **Oh, trust me – there will be plenty of clois in this! Though, as a tad spoiler for you, it may be very much one-sided for the majority of the story.  
**milliehoyt:** Why, thank-you! There's no greater compliment one can receive when writing a Fanfiction, I believe, than being told you have captured the voice of the characters!  
**lovestoread: **Thanks, LoL. I'm grinning from ear-to-ear now. :-)  
**dragoneyes5000: **That cracked me up, thanks. I sincerely hope I can, but it wouldn't exactly be unusual of me to crash and burn by the 2nd or 3rd chapter, LoL.  
**Sabrina:** I know! That's exactly what I thought. I mean, come on, it was a big development. They barely looked at Clark's and Lois' reactions! I hope this is soon enough for you!  
**Anonymous:** So would I – so that's exactly what the next chapter (chapter 3) is going to be about! I have a general idea for the story, but I was unsure of how to fill it up – you're comment gave me a plot for the third chapter.  
**THall:** I can promise you that there will be an abundance of Chlark friendship, but if it's Chlark in the romantic sense you are after, I'm really sorry but I don't think I'll be able to fit that in. Not with the way I'm planning on portraying Clark, and I don't want to have to hurt Chloe – that'd make me feel evil, LoL! But I'll promote the awesome Chlark friendship all I can.  
**Fate Lois:** Thank-you! Here's the next chapter, hot off the press, hope you enjoy!  
**DoomsdaySquirrel:** Thank-you! It is the highest form of flattery to me to hear I have captured a character well, and to hear that said about the Chloe/Clark dynamic – wow. Thank-you. I admit, I also enjoy seeing Clark squirm. I'll work in some more of it just for you. – By the way, awesome name! LoL :P

**AS GOOD AS IT GETS**

**Chapter 2: Smooth**

"What did you call me here for?" Clark asked Chloe as he approached her in the Talon the next morning.

"Oh, nothing in particular," Chloe said lightly, sipping her coffee. "Just thought you'd like to join me for a morning cup of coffee."

"Uh-huh," Clark eyed her suspiciously as he slowly began sat down. Half-way to doing so, Lois approached their table. He quickly straightened back up to a standing position, glaring at Chloe.

"Morning Smallville," Lois whipped out her notebook. "What can I get you Cous?"

"Another espresso for me," Chloe said, draining her cup. "Clark?"

"Coffee will do me fine," Clark shifted nervously.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lois, finished writing, glanced up. "Haven't moved past basic colours _or_ basic drinks. Would it scare you excessively if I dragged you out of your comfort zone and added cream? Or is that asking too much?"

Clark narrowed his eyes at her and grimaced. "Cream would be fine, thank-you."

"I'll be back in a minute." She noticed Clark was still standing rigidly. "At ease, soldier." Clark furrowed his brow, confused. "You can sit now," Lois clarified, raising her eyebrow as she turned away.

"_No_," Chloe drawled, looking at the foamy bubbles that remained at the bottom of her cup, swirling them around. "You don't have a thing for Lois _at all_."

"I don't," Clark defended quickly. "But that doesn't mean I forfeit my right to feel a little uncomfortable after what happened."

"Sure," was all Chloe said.

"By the way," Clark started again, after a minute. "I know exactly what you were hoping for, inviting me here, but it isn't going to happen. Sorry to disappoint you." He got to his feet, ready to leave.

"Going already, Smallville?" Lois had returned with his coffee and Chloe's espresso.

Clark seemed to lose balance, and stumbled into the table, knocking one of Chloe's empty mugs to the floor. Heads turned as there was the loud crash of shattering ceramic.

Clark blushed as Lois said, "I guess I'll be getting the broom, then."

"I'm sorry," he gushed quickly. "Let me help –"

"Stress less, Smallville. My fault for not taking away the empty mugs sooner. Besides, it's my job. You just sit there and try not to break anything else."

Lois retreated to get the brush and pan, and the rest of the diners returned to their own conversations.

"Well, that was smooth," Chloe said as she sipped her espresso.

* * *

"Clark?" Martha Kent approached her son in the loft a couple of nights later. "Are you okay? You've been spending an awful lot of time up here the last few days."

"Don't I always?" Clark asked glumly, slouching further back into the couch.

"You had been getting better," Martha began. Then she realised how it may have sounded, and quickly amended, "I mean, you had been spending more and more time out of the barn, out of the house. Why haven't you been out to Metropolis lately?"

"No reason," Clark lied. Seeing his mother didn't believe him, he sighed. "Oliver and I had a bit of a disagreement, and we decided to try to give each other a bit of space."

"So you're avoiding the city altogether? What about Chloe?"

"She was here a couple of days ago. Besides, she isn't exactly giving me an easy time, either."

"You two aren't fighting, are you?"

"No," Clark shook his head. "She's just..." He didn't know what to say. He glanced at his mother and shrugged.

Though Martha suspected she knew what this was about, and was itching to ask if she was right, she tactfully decided to give Clark some space.

"Well, I have to spend a night or two in Metropolis – you're welcome to come along."

"I think I might just stay here," Clark said dully.

"That's fine," Martha smiled. She knew he was going to stay. "I should head off now."

Clark got to his feet and went to give his mum a quick hug goodbye.

"Oh," she added, as she reached the top of the stairs. "Lois is coming over later to get some paperwork. There's a few files on the bench. They're it."

Clark forced a small smile and nodded, acknowledging he had heard her. As soon as she was out of the barn, though, he threw himself back on the couch and let out a groan. This was just _perfect_.

If he didn't know better, he'd swear Chloe was behind it.

* * *

Clark headed up the stairs towards his bed. Lois had apparently forgotten to pay a visit. Part of him was glad – he still felt awkward around her, not that she knew why. _Not that she noticed_, Clark thought miserably. Another part of him – the part he tended to disown – was put out that she had not come. That small part wanted to see her. But only that small part.

Just as he reached the bedroom door, there was banging at the front door.

Clark took the steps two at a time and opened the door before the knocking could continue.

"Too bad if I was sleeping," Clark tried to frown. "Since when have you knocked, anyway?"

"Always, Smallville," Lois smiled sweetly. "If your parents are home."

Clark flinched slightly, and Lois quickly apologised. "Don't worry about it," Clark moved aside to let her in. "Mum is out, in any case. Surely she told you?"

"She did," Lois was quick to say, heading to the kitchen and looking around for something. "I thought she said she was going at night."

"She was," Clark folded his arms, not bothering to tell Lois the files were on the bench right in front of her. "But around here, night means seven or eight o'clock. Not midnight."

"Is it twelve already?" Lois frowned. "Must have lost track of time. Ollie was over," she explained, as though to clarify why she was late.

Clark stiffened at the mention of Oliver, but thankfully her back was turned to him.

"Ah!" she cried triumphantly, pouncing on the files. She held them to her chest and grinned broadly. "Found them."

"I guessed as much," Clark rolled his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, playing. "I can see you're not in much of a mood for playing the hospitable host right now, so I think I'll take my business elsewhere."

"Lois," Clark ventured as she was just about at the door. "Are you meeting Chloe at the _Planet_ tomorrow?"

"Not if you're going to be there," Lois wrenched the door open. "Don't look so put out, Smallville. I'm not going to be able to make it to Metropolis tomorrow, anyway."

"Oh? And what's more important than seeing your favourite cousin?" Clark crossed his arms playfully.

"Oliver is taking me to Gotham for the weekend," Lois smiled, the slightest bit of bashfulness evident. "He's got this whole 'romantic' trip planned," she rolled her eyes, obviously mimicking her boyfriend's choice of words. "So I won't be around for a couple of days."

"Oh," was all Clark could muster.

Lois looked a Clark, a little sceptically. "Don't worry, I told your mum. These papers aren't pressing – they're just a little bit of work for me for the weekend."

"You just never let up, do you?" Clark smiled. "Didn't you say you were leaving?"

"Not in those words, but yes. Keep your pants on, I'm going. I'm going."

The door slammed behind her, in typical Lois fashion, and he heard the car as it sped away down the road.

* * *

"Hey Chloe," Clark greeted as he approached her desk at the _Daily Planet_ the next morning. Catching sight of who was sitting behind Chloe, Clark froze. "Lois?"

"Smallville?" Lois mimicked his deadpan voice, then smirked.

"I thought you were going to Gotham today?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at his lack of tact. Lois seemed unfazed, however. "That was the plan, but Ollie got an urgent business call and had to leave for work."

"Did he say where to?"

"I didn't bother to ask."

"So, is the weekend off?"

"_Postponed indefinitely_," Lois repeated what Oliver had said. "So, yeah. It ain't happening." Even Lois could not mask her disappointment with the situation.

"Why do you put up with Oliver if he keeps putting work before you?"

Chloe glared at Clark for a moment, and then beamed. She realised what he was doing, even if it was subconscious.

"Because, in the grown up world we have a thing called responsibility, Clarkie," Lois condescended. "And responsibility dictates that you do not put personal interests before a whole company's."

Clark narrowed his eyes, before replying, "Yes, but the company doesn't love him. You do." There was a gnawing feeling in Clark's stomach as he said this, but he ignored it.

"Yes," Lois began, uncertainly. "But the thing is, he doesn't know that."

"He doesn't?" Clark looked at her, wide-eyed.

Chloe also looked at her, wide-eyed, but for a different reason. "You _love_ him?" she questioned, confused. "When were you planning on dropping this bombshell on me?"

"Right before I told Ollie – you know, moral support and all."

"But you told _Clark_?" Chloe's eyes darted between Lois and Clark. "Boy, do I feel out of the loop."

"I didn't tell Clark," Lois said quickly, shifting in her seat. "I told Clark I _thought_ I loved Ollie, I wasn't sure." Seeing the look on Chloe's face, she hastily added. "But that was only because he was helping me come up with a plan to see if Ollie was the Green Arrow!"

"Right," Chloe said slowly. It was clear that she would accept the answer, however.

It was just as well, because Clark could see Lois looked sad. The fact that it wasn't masked in a face of bravado told Clark that having the plans ditched really cut deep.

He got to his feet quickly, saying, "I've gotta go."

Seeing the blank faces that stared back at him, not following, he continued. "I have some work to drop off at mum's office. I'll meet you for lunch, okay?"

With that he was gone. Lois looked at her cousin. "But it's Saturday," she stated.

Chloe shrugged. She believed Clark's excuse about as much as Lois did. Not at all.

**Okay, here, I am going to ask a slight favour, if anyone would be able to help me. With the Lois and Clark dynamic – are they friends, yet? At least, do they admit they don't hate each other? Or do they still have the bane-of-existence façade going? Also, please be sure to tell me if I am misrepresenting the characters, as I won't be able to rectify it otherwise!**

**Furthermore, because of my utter ignorance, I won't be able to write about the main storylines (such as what happened in Justice). Rather, I will write before and after them, so that the effects are still there, but I don't have to flounder my way through a recount of it for my story.**

**Susie**


	3. Chapter 3: Confidant

**Disclaimer: **Smallville does not belong to a 17-year-old girl from Australia. Ipso-facto, it is not mine.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Set after Hydro, Clark must face the repercussions of what he has done, and they stretch much further than he could have anticipated.

_Okay, raise your hand if you are the slackest FFNet writer ever! Yup, don't worry, that's just me with my hand raised in the air like a dork. I swear, I'm finished with Year 12 in a month, exams over and done with, THEN I can seriously commit to some of the stories that child services are on to me about. I believe the word 'neglect' was bandied around a bit._

_Also, I would like to point out that Australia does not show Smallville on free-to-air TV, and the stuff on pay TV is from season four or five. I HAVE watched the DVD's for seasons six and seven, but have only seen snippets from season eight. That is all well and good, but just a reminder this part of my story is set in season six. :-)_

_Anywho, I'm also making an endeavour to use American spelling, because I know it just didn't sit well with some readers when I wrote 'mum.' 'Mom' to me just seems so – I dunno, non-affectionate. Only because of the accent I have to put on to say it. I guess for Americans it's no accent, it's just natural to you, so it seems more loving. As a Literature student and a true blue Aussie, it goes against the very grain of my being to spell in any way that is not in keeping with Down Under, but I will try my best, so here goes. Hope you enjoy and thanks for sticking around! :-)_

_**P.S. V.V.V.V.V. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: **Well, important for this chapter to make any sense, at least. So, here's my problem. It's been so long since I wrote chapter two, I've mainly kinda almost completely and utterly forgotten where I was going with it. SO… that means this chapter jumps forward a bit. Or a lot. Take your pick. Also, I've lost my knack with the whole comedy thing, so this is leaning more towards serious stuff. I'm sorry! Truly I am, I will try to improve!_

**AS GOOD AS IT GETS**

**Chapter 3: Confidant **

_Series SEVEN, post-SIREN (Where Lois and Ollie break up for the last time)_

Lois hesitated before entering the Kent house. She knew Lana was living there now, and walking in on a sickly-sweet smooch-fest was more than she could handle at the moment. As she raised her hand to knock, someone beat her to the gun, pulling the door open under her hand.

"Lois," Lana smiled, a little bemused.

"Uh, hi. I was wondering if Clark was around – but you know what? If you guys are busy that's totally okay. I can come back later."

"No, don't mind me. I'm just ducking over to Sam Hubbard's for a bit. Clark's in the loft."

Lana smiled and continued on to Clark's truck. Lois waited until Lana was out of sight before heading back to her own car. _Stupid, stupid_, she thought. She was never one for being all sentimental, and trying to bring up last night again? Well, it was awkward enough the first time around. When she got to her car, Lois rested her head on the steering wheel. This was too much. She needed some alone time with Chloe. Some girl time. Without the mention of any boys. Particularly the dumb ones like Oliver and Jimmy. Lois grimaced. She was trying hard to treat Ollie like any other break-up, but the truth was it wasn't like that. She still loved him, now more than ever because she knew about his… altruistic alter-ego. It was the hardest thing she had ever done, breaking up with him. She knew that she would never find another person like him, but hero-complexes were really more than she could cope with.

Refusing to think any further on this, Lois pulled out of the driveway before she could be caught loitering on the Kent farm. Lord knows she didn't need any more concern from her friends, particularly not Smallville.

* * *

Clark looked out of the window in his loft; it was night time. Lana had gone to stay with Nell for a couple of days, not because they were having troubles again, but because she didn't want to ditch her aunt and was looking forward to catching up with her again.

Clark sighed. There _had _been another disagreement. Sure, it had been resolved, but that seemed to be the crux of his relationship with Lana: one disagreement leading to another, still all the secrets between them. Secrets both liked to pretend didn't exist. He had thought it would be easier, having Lana know his secret. After she had left Lex, and returned to him, Clark thought he was finally getting his happily ever after; the girl of his dreams was simply walking back into his life. Sure, there were the good times, but there was so much confusion. Sometimes, it felt like he didn't know this Lana at all. She had changed so much from the girl he worshipped from afar in high school.

Clark was distracted from his thoughts when he saw a car pull up in the drive. When Lois stepped out, he felt the familiar stutter that his heart gave. He had long ago written this off as a nervous reaction, fearing whatever Lane-barrage would be coming his way. He turned when he heard Lois had reached the stairs leading up to the loft, smiling slightly at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I felt any better than a piece of road kill at the moment," Lois smiled grimly, taking a defensive step back when Clark moved to comfort her. "Really, I'll be fine. Not like this hasn't happened before. It just seems to me that every good guy in the world isn't '_emotionally available_' – present company excluded, of course. You seem more than willing to ride the trainwreck-waiting-to-happen that is relationships today."

"Lois, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a cynic," Clark made a feeble attempt at their usual banter, seeing Lois was trying not to go too deep again.

"No, I'm just a realist."

"Every cynic calls themselves a realist."

"Yeah, well, that may be true, but sometimes things just aren't all Happy Bunny, and optimists – well, they just make me sick."

"Lois –" Clark began to chide, but seeing how truly upset she was, he changed tact. Lois may think she didn't want to talk about Oliver, but why else would she come here? "Have you spoken to him yet?"

"Spoken to who?" Clark could not miss the defensive tone in her voice.

Careful, Clark, he cautioned himself. Keep it light. "Santa Claus, of course."

"Santa Claus doesn't give kids stolen presents," Lois muttered glumly. "Robin Hood, on the other hand…"

"Lois, you can't avoid this forever. You can't just leave things where they are."

"I'm not avoiding it! Why not? Clark, we've had our conclusion. There is nothing left to talk about."

"You love him."

"And one day you'll step out of this little glass world you've built for yourself and realise that there are more important things than love!" Lois shouted, getting to her feet and glaring him. "I do love him Clark, I do. I love him enough to know that I need to step down so he can focus on saving the world. _That_ is what love is, Clark, not selfishly holding on to a relationship that, face it, was never going to work anyway!"

"Who says it wasn't going to work, Lois?"

"I do. _The gods do_. Everyone says it, because that's just how things are with me. They never work out. Ever. And that's just something I'm going to have to get used to."

Clark looked at Lois pityingly as she sat back down on the couch. He tried hard to suppress the urge to draw her close and hug her, to try to mend her broken heart _somehow_, but he knew she needed her space. She needed time to feel like Lois again.

"Well," he tried diplomatically, sitting down next to her. "It doesn't always have to be like that. Love can work out, if the timing is right."

"I'm sorry Clark," Lois sighed. "I didn't mean to offend you. I forgot how touchy you get. How _are_ things going with Lana?"

"Fine," Clark lied. He saw that Lois didn't believe him. She knew him too well.

Getting up, Lois walked to the edge of the loft before saying, "It seems like we both know what disillusionment means."

Clark sat for a moment, Lois' comment bringing back a thought he had had the other day. Running to the edge of the loft, he called out to Lois before she left the barn. "Lois! Wait! Have – have you ever considered that – that the reason your relationships never work out, it's because it's the wrong person?"

"What do you mean, Smallville?"

"I mean, maybe the reason things always seem to go wrong is because it's fate intervening. Maybe you're not meant to end up with that guy."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Smallville. There's no such thing as fate. We make our own decisions."

* * *

"You took your time," Chloe grinned at Lois when she arrived at the apartment above the Talon. "I was all prepared to get so cut at you for dragging me away from my oh-so thrilling work at the Daily Planet for a girls' night, then ditching me."

"Sorry," was the only reply she got.

"O-kay then," Chloe frowned. "Hey, look! I got _The Silence of the Lambs_. I _swear_ there is no romance. And it's nice and twisted, just how you like it! Or… there are a few others I picked up," Chloe said, gesturing at a pile of horror flicks she'd picked up from the video store.

"I dunno, I'm more inclined to go with _See No Evil_. Something about throwing rusty hooks at people just sounds so appealing right about now."

"_See No Evil_ it is," Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Where were you, anyway? I was totally expecting to come here to find you nursing tequila and a pint of rocky road ice cream."

Lois allowed herself a small smile. "Actually, I paid Smallville a visit."

"Oh?" Chloe tried to mask her curiosity.

"Yeah," Lois' faint smile remained, she gazed off contemplatively. "I'm not sure why, but every time my life seems to start sucking, he's always there for me."

Realising she was dipping her toe in dangerously unchartered waters, Lois quickly added. "Do you think he's a jinx?"

Chloe laughed. "No, Lois. I don't. But I fear that what I'm about to say to you may be scarier than any movie you're likely to see."

Lois leaned forward eagerly, laughing. "I'm up for it!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that you and Clark may actually be friends? Good friends?"

"Chloe, I know that already. I don't really have many friends, but I'd count him among my closest. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Lois, it just means that you trust him. And he's probably a little more accessible than me at times, so who else would you go to when you want to be comforted?"

"Hey," Lois straightened up, glaring defensively. "I do _not_ go in search of comfort. I manage just fine on my own. For your information, _he_ came and found _me_ last night, not the other way around!"

"What about tonight?" Chloe asked tentatively.

"Tonight was different," Lois quickly tried to cover, looking a little flustered. "I was just – I just wanted to check that things weren't weird between us. You know, after last night. I didn't want him to think I'd gone all soft or anything."

"Oh, really?"

"Well, that was the plan." Lois sighed, burying her face in the pillow. "We ended up having another D and M. Well, _Smallville_ tried to have a D and M, _I_ tried to have an argument."

"Which may have been an outpouring in disguise?"

"You'll always be my friend," Lois laughed. "You know too much."

Chloe was quiet for a moment, reflecting on a thought that she'd been trying to put out of her mind for the last year. "Lois, have you ever considered that maybe – this whole relationship thing you have with Clark –"

"It's called 'friendship', Cous."

"Have you ever thought that, just maybe, it's something more."

"Oh, look! Someone's getting gored! Yummy!"

"Lois –" Chloe began to scold, but the tortured look on Lois' face stopped her.

"Don't go there, Chlo – it's more than I can handle to think about right now."

* * *

When Clark knocked on the door of the apartment above the Talon, no one answered. He could hear to sound of screaming coming from the TV, but no voices from inside. X-Raying the room, he saw that Chloe was asleep on the couch, whilst Lois was stoically pretending she couldn't hear the knocking. He tried again, a little louder and more insistent this time. He raised his hand to knock again when Lois yanked the door out underneath it.

"What are you, crazy?" She asked, glaring. "For all you know, I could have been asleep. Waking me up prematurely is _never_ a good idea, Smallville."

"Sorry Lois," Clark grinned. Peering over her shoulder, he pretended to notice Chloe for the first time. "Oh, is Chloe here? I thought she was staying in Metropolis tonight."

"Well, people change there plans Smallville. What do you want?"

"Actually, I came to talk to you?"

"Again?" Lois looked exasperated, and glanced over her shoulder at Chloe. "Fine," she closed the door quietly behind her. "Coffee?"

"I'm right thanks." Clark followed her down to the Talon.

"Okay, Smallville. What do you want?"

"About what you were saying earlier –"

"Yeah, about that," Lois interrupted, looking uncomfortable. "I'd rather we just forget anything I've said in the last twenty-four hours. Look, I've got my problems, and I know that. Maybe I'm with love like what you are with Lana. Thinking and planning and dreaming of something more than there actually is. And yeah, from time to time it sucks, but when someone comes along who makes you happy for a moment – then that's something to hold on to while you can. Maybe it won't go on forever, but at least you were happy while it lasted. And maybe that's as good as it gets."

Lois, flustered and with a slightly maniacal look in her eye, turned to Clark. "I mean, that's gotta count for something, right?"

"Right," was all Clark replied. What Lois had said hit home. And it was true, wasn't it? With Lana, he was pining after something that reality could never live up to. But should he give up what he had with her, just to be disappointed again in the future when he never found anything as good? Even if it didn't last forever, he should at least give 'now' a chance, and let himself be happy.

"You know what, Lois? I think that's possibly the smartest thing you've ever said."

"And that's no mean feat, seeing as though I say smart things _all the time_," Lois relaxed into a grin. "Goodnight, Clark. I have to wake Chloe in time to see more people get dragged along with a hook on a chain."

"I don't wanna know, do I?" Clark grinned. "Thank-you Lois. Goodnight."

Lois grinned and waved goodbye. It was a few more moments before Clark got up from his sitting position on the stairs. He agreed completely with what Lois said about enjoying what you have while it lasted – but then why did he feel like he was making the wrong choice?

**And there it is! She finally updated! Yay! Sorry that I don't have the usual banter here, since I've redirected where the story is going, it's a lot more…I dunno, serious?...than I originally intended.**

**Anywho, please review on your way out if you have the time, they make my writing happy ****:-)**** AND I PROMISE that I've actually done up a plan of the story, so I'll be updating it a LOT more in the next few weeks :-)**

**Susie**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreamer

**Disclaimer: **Smallville does not belong to an 18-year-old girl from Australia. Ipso-facto, it is not mine.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Clark is disillusioned about his relationship with Lana, and Lois is lamenting another failed relationship. Will either of these two ever have what they desire? Who knows, maybe 'close enough' is as good as it ever gets.

_Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it. And to all those who have read this story. It's because of you that I'm continuing this story again._

_This chapter jumps forward again. It follows the events of 'Committed.'_

**AS GOOD AS IT GETS**

**Chapter 4: Dreamer **

_Series EIGHT, post-COMMITTED (Where Lois admits her love for Clark)_

_Why should I care that Lois was lying_, Clark rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. _What difference does it make whether she likes me or not? It's not like anything would ever happen between us._

Clark was disturbed by his own thoughts. It's not like anything would ever happen? Shouldn't his reply to his own conscience have been more along the lines of: it's not like I care about her as anything more than a friend? He settled further back into his sofa. This was not a healthy way to be thinking, not in the least. He could almost imagine Lois scolding him for brooding. Smiling, he got up and stretched his arms. The house really did seem big and empty, now that Lois had brought it to his attention. Big, empty – and lonely. Trust Lois to storm through and changed his perception on what used to be a sanctuary for him. It still was, of course – where else could he use his powers openly? But not there was a new feeling that accompanied his sense of security every time he thought of home. No, it wasn't loneliness – that wasn't new; he was used to that. It was more of a yearning – but for what?

Walking back to the house, Clark tried to figure out what is was that he was yearning for. Friendship? Undoubtedly, his circle of friends was becoming smaller, but it wasn't like he didn't spend plenty of time with Chloe, Lois and Jimmy. Maybe he wanted his parents back. Both of them. But that was not a new want. No, and it definitely wasn't Lana angst. For the first time in a long time, he realised he was rescued from that train wreck… by Lois.

Clark froze. That couldn't be it, could it? It wasn't Lois that he… No. No. That couldn't be it. Clark Kent, in love with Lois Lane? His mind drifted back to a long forgotten conversation with Chloe: _Of course you don't do crushes. Well, that leaves only one conclusion. You love her._

Clark felt like he had been hit in the stomach with a sledge hammer. No, he couldn't love Lois. Not in that way. She wasn't his type! She was… wild cherry. Clark groaned. This couldn't be happening – but it did explain his extreme disappointment when Lois said she had been lying. What would she say when she found out how he felt? She would probably laugh. Or say something that would completely crush him. It was amazing how she could so completely lift him up or shoot him down with just one small sentence from her mouth. He should have known a long time ago.

But they had been growing closer lately – they were good friends now. Best friends, even. She would be nice… but she would still say no. Clark forced his legs to propel him forward once more. Time for a long, soothing shower.

"Smallville, about time you showed up," Lois shot Clark a strained smile when he arrived at the _Daily Planet_ the following morning.

Grinning at their usual banter, Clark replied: "I've still got five minutes."

"Not by my clock – my clock says you should have been here ten minutes ago to give me a coffee top-up." Lois looked at him expectantly. "Well? Get to it!"

Clark sighed in mock frustration – had it always been just a show? – and went to the coffee machine.

"So what's on the agenda today?" He glanced over Lois' shoulder at her computer screen when he got back with her coffee.

"Aliens," Lois said simply.

"Really, Aliens?" Clark's eyebrows shot up with just a little bit too much surprise. Hardly unsuspicious, he thought. Thankfully, Lois was too caught up in her own annoyance to notice.

"Yes, aliens, Smallville. Aliens. I thought I had seen the last of them when I left _The Inquisitor_. Apparently not."

"But the _Daily Planet _won't print anything like that." Clark was sounding just a little too anxious for his own liking. He tried to reason that there was no way Lois would connect the alien story with him, but she did have the uncanny ability to go diving for a penny and come up with the Holy Grail.

"Not _that_ kind of alien story – no lonely housewives being abducted from cornfields and probed… Oh – sorry, Smallville."

It took him a few terrifying moments to realise she was making a joke at his expense, comparing him to a lonely housewife. He tried to give her a patronising smile, but he was still uneasy.

"No, this is a convention of Sci-fi geeks. The ones who are convinced _Star Wars_ is real and they were abducted by Chewbacca. There's this huge expo on, and apparently Tess thinks I'm the one most likely to rip a half decent story out of it. Someone's got to do it –" Lois sneered and made air quotations for the next part: "_And seeing as I have such strong connections with the extra-terrestrial world, it may as well be me_."

"That's too bad Lois," Clark grinned, relaxed once more. "Well, you have fun with all your fellow ET fans, I have photocopying to do."

"Oh no, Smallville. Don't even think about trying to get out of this one. You're coming with me."

Clark laughed. "I don't think so."

"Clark!" Lois whined. "Do you know how dangerous it is for someone like me to go in to one of those places! Most of those guys haven't seen a living, breathing, non-inflatable girl in _years_, and there's only so long a pin up of Kathryn Janeway can sustain their urges!"

Clark had sobered up now. Here it was again – the fierce surge of protectiveness he felt towards Lois. How could he only now, after all these years, be beginning to decipher it?

"Smallville, I need a bodyguard – I won't beg. And I promise not to start singing."

Clark laughed. "Fine, I'll come. But you owe me."

"Hardly, Smallville – remember, I did save your life the other week. You are eternally indebted to me."

"Well, that was a bust," Lois sighed as she sat back down at her desk. "Four hours! Four hours at that thing, and we didn't even see a punch-up break out over who was better: Kirk or Picard? I thought I at least deserved that. Suppose I should be grateful they weren't as horny as I anticipated."

Clark couldn't entirely agree on her last point. He had seen the looks the men at the convention had been giving her – some of those men were unexpectedly good looking. Clark had, in fact, spent most of the afternoon eyeing the men down, keeping protectively close to Lois.

"So," he diverted her attention from the 'waste' of an afternoon. "Has your mind been opened up to the possibility of there being aliens out there?" He was shocked to discover how eager he was to hear her answer. Was he seriously considering telling her his secret?

"Puh-lease," Lois teased out. "I have to go to the bathroom. But don't worry, Smallville, I'm fairly sure I won't get abducted on the way. Oh, and if I run into any little green men, I'll send them straight to you. Give you the exclusive interview. Or maybe you should head out to the rooftop? I hear aliens love heights."

"Hardly," Clark muttered under his breath to her retreating back.

* * *

"Lois," Clark glanced up as Simon, a fellow reporter, approached Lois' desk. "That was some number you did with the Sci-fi expo piece. Only you could actually make it sound newsworthy."

He was so blatantly flirting that Clark had to swallow the growl that threatened to escape. His shock at his own territorialness of Lois was enough to silence him.

"It was hardly newsworthy." Was she seriously flirting back? Clark glared at Simon, ready to interrupt as soon as he could think of a good enough reason to.

"True, but you still made it sound that way. That takes some serious talent."

Lois laughed, "What do you want Simon?"

Clark braced himself for Simon's reply. "Actually, now that you mention it, I wanted to know if you were free on Friday night."

Clark felt his breath catch in his throat, and couldn't help but stare at Lois, wide-eyed. She wouldn't say yes, would she? Clark didn't know why he thought Lois should inherently know how he felt about her, when he had only discovered it himself last night, but it felt so wrong that she should want to date someone else. Especially someone she knew so little.

Clark saw Lois glance quickly at him, give him a puzzled look, before answering Simon. "I'm really sorry, Simon. I have plans with my cousin in Smallville this Friday." Clark's bright smile was somewhat dimmed when she added on. "Maybe some other time, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Simon muttered before sulking off.

Lois threw Clark a furious glare. "What's that Clark? You need me to show you how to use the photocopier again?" Clark stared at her, confused. "I really though you would've known by now, but come on through, I'll show you."

Clark obediently followed Lois to the photocopier, with no idea what she was thinking.

Once there, she began her attack. "What is with you, Kent?"

"What do you mean?" Clark was really confused now.

"Why is it – every time a guy shows the _slightest_ bit of interest in me, you give the protective older brother routine – _every_ time. You were just shooting Simon the exact same glare reserved for AC and Ollie!"

"I wasn–" Clark started before stopping himself. No, he had to be honest. This was his chance to open up to Lois. His feelings were still new to him, but now that he had discovered them, he realised how long he had been in love with Lois; it dated back even before Lana left. "I'm sorry."

"Don't even try to deny it!" Lois replied angrily, before realising what Clark said. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, Lois. I wish – for my sake – that I could say I don't know why, but I think I'm beginning to understand just why I'm always been so hard on your dates. Excuse me."

And with that Clark retreated, petrified he had already said too much.

* * *

Clark went out of his way to avoid Lois for the remainder of the day. He was not going to risk putting his foot in it – no, he needed to know how he was feeling before he went about telling Lois.

That night, when he went to sleep, all Clark dreamed about was the feisty reporter who sat opposite him at the Planet. Now that he knew what his heart had been trying to tell him for years, Clark realised that this was not the first time Lois had played a leading role in his dreams.

And when he woke in the morning, Clark knew that this day – this very day – was going to be _the_ day. The feeling in his heart, the conviction that this was _right_ was all he needed. Well, that and good timing. He just prayed Lois would be in a good mood today.

When Clark arrived at the Daily Planet, he was dismayed to see Lois looking very grumpy – not at all conducive to his asking her out. She was sure to say no. Clark almost gave up on his plan, but for the not-so-subtle glances Simon was throwing Lois' way. Upon seeing Clark, Lois glared and stuck out her hand.

When Clark placed a coffee cup in there, Lois smiled slightly at him. "Why Clark, you sure know the way to a girl's heart – unlike some people around here." Lois glared in Simon's direction, then nodded at the flowers that she had thrown into her bin. "I never really was a big fan of roses."

Clark laughed. "Speaking of coffee – which I realise we kind of weren't, but still – are you interested in grabbing a coffee from the café with me at lunch?"

Lois cocked her head the side, seeming to decipher what it was that Clark was saying.

Clark felt his daring leave him, and quickly added: "I have a story idea that I want to run past you, and I want an excuse to get out of the office, I'm just not really in the mood for it today."

"Sounds like a plan, now if you don't mind, I need to caffeinate myself."

Clark laughed and sat down at his desk.

* * *

Lunch couldn't come quickly enough for Clark, and the morning seemed to drag on. Eventually the clock hit midday, so Clark rushed to Lois' desk.

"That eager to get out of here?" Lois laughed. She went to grab her coat, and Clark helped her into it.

In fifteen minutes, they were at the café, sipping coffees. Clark wondered what he had been in such a rush for. This was dreadful. He hadn't, in all the morning, concocted something he was happy to break the ice with, and now that his big moment had come, he was absolutely tongue-tied.

He laughed, albeit a little weakly, as Lois told him Simon's pathetic attempts over the past week to swoon her. This was just the opening he was looking for, but Clark's usual fear of rejection hit harder than it ever had before at that very moment.

"Smallville? You alright there?" Lois asked, concern evident on her face. "You look a little sick."

"Not sick," Clark muttered. "Just nervous."

"Nervous? About what?"

Clark took a deep breath. Here it was. He met her eyes, and was once more struck by the _rightness_ of the whole situation, and he felt his confidence beginning to return.

"Lois, do you remember yesterday, when I said I was beginning to realise why I was always so rough with your boyfriends?"

"Vaguely," Lois supplied uncertainly, squinting her eyes calculatingly.

"Well, I figured it out. I don't know why it's taken me so long to realise this, but now that I know, I know that it's been going on for a while. Years, in fact. And it's why things never worked out with Lana."

Clark noticed Lois flinch slightly at Lana's name, but on her face was a look of sympathetic concern.

"Oh, Clark. Are you trying to say that you're..." Clark could see Lois was trying to convey a meaning with her eyes, but he was completely flustered. What? "You know... that way inclined?"

"What?" Clark exploded, horrified. No, where had this gone wrong? He was trying to tell Lois he was in love with her, and she thought he was trying to tell her he was gay!

"It's alright, Clark. We're friends, you don't have to be embarrassed –"

"Lois, I am NOT gay. So far from it. I was trying to tell you I love you, how did you pull that one out?" Clark fumbled over the words, before realising what he had said. He looked at Lois in horror.

"You...love me?" Lois asked slowly, looking just as horrified herself. Clark felt his heart sink.

"You know what? That's fine. I get that you don't feel the same way. I should have known – you did have to trick the machine after all to say you loved me. And even if you hadn't slipped the sensor off, the machine was clearly broken. I mean, it said you were lying when you said that you hadn't cheated on me. And how could that have happened when we weren't even in a relationship?"

Clark realised he was blabbering, and stopped himself. He stared furiously down at his hands. He had been so sure it would work out – but now he realised he had assumed that because he loved Lois, she would love him too, which clearly was not the case.

After a brief silence, Lois started speaking slowly.

"I had wondered about that myself. The only conclusion I could think of was that I had cheated on you because I got involved with Oliver... and AC, I suppose... when I was already in love with you. That as far as my heart was concerned, I was meant to be with you."

Clark's head shot up, wondering if he could possibly have misheard her. No, he hadn't. There she was, smiling beautifully at him.

"Both so blind – and both meant to be investigative reporters. Ha! Awesome pair we make."

"The awesomest." Clark muttered shyly, taking Lois' outstretched hand and holding it tightly. "So, I suppose I should make this official. Would you do me the honour of going out with me, Miss Lane?"

"I'd love to," Lois grinned, feeling her face would surely split from all the smiling.

Clark could hear her heart was thumping in the same rhythm as his, and he smiled. He couldn't recall feeling so happy in all his life.

"So, are you free Friday?" Lois asked him.

"I thought you had plans with Chloe."

Lois laughed, "That may have been a slight lie – Simon is just one of those guys who won't be refused, you know?"

"Well, hopefully he can take the hint now," Clark muttered fiercly. Lois laughed, and this made Clark smile. It was all so easy, so natural.

* * *

On Monday morning, Clark knew he was in for it. He braced himself before entering the news room. He had two grande coffees and a bag of doughnuts in his hands. He had his apology word perfect – provided Lois went along with her part of the script.

Clark had taken Lois to dinner on Friday night, at a nice Italian restaurant in Metropolis. About halfway through what was undoubtedly the best meal of his life – thanks mainly to the company – a nearby apartment block had erupted in flames.

Clark had to go and help out, so he told Lois he had forgotten something at the office, and that he would be back as soon as possible. Lois was not happy – surely that could wait until he was not on a date? But he had insisted it was very important, but wouldn't give her anymore detail than that.

There had been complications with the fire, however. And by the time Clark got back to the restaurant, an hour and a half later, Lois was long gone.

Clark could have kicked himself – or someone else for that matter. When he swung by her apartment, she was asleep. He tried calling her the next day – several times – but she kept letting it go through to voicemail. He tried seeing her again, but she ignored the knocking on her door. After these failed attempts, Clark thought he would give her some space on Sunday. Now, on Monday morning, Clark couldn't help but feel he was about to face his toughest opponent ever.

"Lois," he greeted tentatively, approaching her desk. "I've brought you coffee and doughnuts."

"I'm alright, thanks."

Clark was taken aback by Lois' politeness, her seeming imperviousness. And since when had she turned down coffee?

"I tried calling you on Saturday," Clark began.

"Oh, I know." The politeness was gone, but Lois seemed almost – cheerful? Clark knew this was a bad sign if ever he saw one.

"And I tried to visit."

"Know that one too." Lois grinned. "Any more useless trivia?"

"Lois, I'm so sorry."

"I know you are. And I am too. You missed out on a really great dessert – hope you don't mind, I ate yours too. Speaking of dinner – you owe me fourty dollars, if we're splitting the bill. You still have to pay for what you ordered, even if you flaked out before finishing it. By the way – macadamia cream? Excellent choice."

"Okay, I know Lois was here when I walked in the room – and you do look an awful lot like her, but clearly you aren't."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Smallville."

Clark sighed, giving up trying to solve this puzzle. It was all too complex for him.

"I'll pay you for dinner – for _both_ our dinners. That is the idea after all, isn't it?"

"No, where I come from when two friends do lunch or dinner, they split the bill."

"But we weren't just two friends 'doing' dinner, Lois, were we?"

"What were we doing then? It obviously wasn't a date, because last I checked, a guy doesn't ask a girl out on a date, then ditch her before dessert is even served, leaving her with a hefty bill she wasn't prepared for, but is more than willing to pay. The food was really nice. So, tell me Smallville, what title would you give Friday night?"

"You're mad," Clark muttered needlessly, feeling very small.

"No, not mad. If I was mad, your head would be shoved so far up you own butt you could see your intestines. No Clark, I'm hurt – how could you do that to me? You humiliated me!"

Lois was no longer distancing herself, but Clark didn't know that the pain he now saw in her eyes was much better.

"But you know what? I'm fine. I'm over it. Simon asked me out again, and I think this time I might actually agree."

"Lois, you can't!" Clark was horrified.

"Why on Earth not? It's not like I'm seeing anyone else at the moment, and I think its pretty obvious Simon is not gonna flake."

"Lois, please! You have no idea how sorry I am –"

"Oh, not as sorry as I am. Becky in politics really had her eye on Simon, but I guess he's just more into –"

"Wild cherry?" Clark asked. "Lois, so am I. Please, PLEASE give me another chance!"

The look on his face was so pathetic that even Lois couldn't resist. Besides which, she truly did like him, even though he annoyed her no end at times like this.

"Fine! You can take me to lunch today. There's a new pizza shop just around the corner. Your shout. And you still owe me eighty bucks."

* * *

And so the pattern continued. Clark made it through lunch without a sudden need to return a book to the library, but the same could not be said for the Saturday night movie. Lois again ignored him on Sunday, before he begged and pleaded for her forgiveness on Monday. This seemed to happen very frequently, though one in three dates worked out without any interruption.

And generally speaking, Lois and Clark were very happy – with their lives, and with each other.

Clark continued to dream of Lois each night, though the Fortress of Solitude was also appearing more and more frequently. With the latter, Jor-El's voice accompanied the images, urging Clark to return for his training. Clark could not comprehend how Jor-El was speaking to him, seeing as though he had disappeared after the confrontation with Lex. Though the messages and the urge that accompanied them were growing stronger, Clark refrained.

He finally felt happy and accepted with Lois, and he was not about to leave her.

* * *

One day at work, Clark was laughing as Lois was telling him a story about some mischief or other Jimmy had gotten up to when he felt a stabbing pain in his head. He gasped in shock.

"Smallville? Are you alright?" Lois asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Clark said through clenched teeth. "Just a sudden headache."

"Do you want an aspirin or something?"

"No, I think I just need a bit of fresh air. I'll be back soon."

"You take it easy now Smallville," Lois looked truly concerned, so Clark forced a smile.

When he was on the roof, Clark was overcome by a tremendous pain in his chest also. He tried to refrain from screaming in agony, but to little success. Images were beginning to flash in his head. His family crest, the Fortress, a bird's eye view of Metropolis, Lois....

"No!" Clark screamed, trying to block the image from his head. He clasped his hands around his ears, and squeezed his eyes shut, but he knew it would do no good when what he was seeing was in his mind.

Lois, bruised and battered. Dead. Clark there, holding her, crying. Whatever had happened to Lois, he had been unable to stop it.

_Kal-El_. It was Jor-El's voice in his head now. _This is to be the fate of the one you love, the one called Lois Lane, if you cannot complete your training. You will not be strong enough, fast enough, skilled enough to save her without the training. It will be too little, too late._

"You're lying!" Clark cried out in agony.

_I have no reason to lie. Are you willing to bet her life on it? You cannot spend one more moment with her, without putting her in mortal danger._

"I have to say goodbye!"

_If you do, it will be the final goodbye._

Jor-El sent another chilling image to Clark.

"NO!" Clark screamed. He don't know how he did it, but he flew. And he flew fast. In no time at all, he was at the entrance of the Fortress. Shaking, Clark walked in slowly.

"Welcome, my son. To your training."

* * *

"Clark?" Lois came running onto the roof, she had heard his screaming. "Clark? Where are you?"

With a growing sense of dread, Lois looked around the roof. No sign of him. She felt tears of panic spring to her eyes.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head firmly. It couldn't be true.

Barely daring to breathe, Lois walked up to the edge of the roof. And looked down.

**Wow, there we go. A GIGANTIC chapter to make up for my slackness in writing. I've had this plan worked out for the story for about 6 months, but the writing hasn't been working for me. I'm relatively happy with this – finally! – so I'm posting it.**

**As always, your reviews, criticisms, comments, whatever, are greatly appreciated, so please don't hesitate to supply them! :-D**

**Susie**


End file.
